In the field of communications, the role of video conferencing has increased, and more and more enterprises of various sizes and types use video conference tools. Video conference technology is advantageous, as a video conference enables people at two or more distinct locations to interact with each other via two-way video and audio transmissions, thus simulating lifelike face-to-face interactions between people, using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies.